Guardian Angel
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: He began his reign again, and got everyone scared, Anna is scared, but Erik becomes her protector
1. Entering At the Choir

A 20 year old girl named Anna Coleman, she is a girl who entered the Opera Garnier, as choir singer, she is a soprano Light, is a shy, sweet, innocent and naive girl, Erik still alive, he felt interested and attracted to her, He began his reign again, and got everyone scared, Anna is scared, but Erik becomes her protector

* * *

Anna is a girl with short stature, 5'1 ", she's young, her skin is pale white, sapphire blue eyes, long black hair, smooth, she is thin, but has a good body, she's a girl very beautiful, thin nose, small and slightly upturned, diamond shaped face, thin face, pointed chin, cleft chin, eyebrows thin and elegant, beautiful eyelashes

Anna was removing her clothes, she goes to Paris, she was born in France, she lives in Nièvre, she was looking for a room, she wants to become a great opera singer, is the dream of her, and entered her sister 15 of years old, call Lydia, they are very close, Lydia was looking sad

"Anna, do not go, stay here" Lydia was telling her older sister, she wants Anna to stay in the house

"Hi Lydia, I can not stay, I gotta go, you will realize, this is my dream, I want to be opera singer, but ouedes want to be a dancer when you're my age," Anna said with kindness, she smiles, she says with the voice serious, she hugged her sister

"Okay, I love you sister, well miss you" Lydia says something sad, she hugs her sister

Lydia left the room, Anna took two suitcases, she the bag from her closet, she smiles, she put the clothes in the suitcases, she was tired, she should sleep early, to leave at 5 AM to Paris Taxi, Anna lay on the bed, she began to sing, she closed her eyes

_**"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_  
_**I'm Not One of Those who can Easily hide**_  
_**I do not have much money but boy if I did**_  
_**I'd buy a big house where We both could live**_

_**So excuse me forgetting but These Things I do**_  
_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_  
_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_  
_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen "** _Anne stopped singing, and her mother appears, she touched the door, Anne opened her eyes and saw her mother, she smiles at her mother, she came with a plate of Pizza, her mother called Elena, she only lives with her mother and sister, her father called Thomas Coleman, he left his mother for a younger woman, she suffered for so long

"You sing very well, well I brought dinner," Elena says kindly, she smiles

"Thanks mom, I did not know you were there, put the dish on the table," Anna says nervously, she smiles, she answered very quietly, she was sitting on her bed

"You're welcome, you sleep early and set the alarm, remember to arrive early to get the job," Elena says laughing, she says with a calm, clear voice

Elena left the room, Anna was eating a piece of pizza, she finished eating, and finished packing, Anna was browsing the web with their laptop, she was chatting with her best friend, she will also enter as a dancer, these two go together

She finished chatting, she turned off her laptop, she put it in her bag, she put the bag on the wooden floor, Anna closed her eyes, she fell asleep deeply, She was doing the audition, but she did wrong, she woke up, it was just a dream, Anna saw her clock and it was 4:00 a.m., and sounded the alarm, she turned off the alarm, she rose from her bed, she went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, she was sweaty, Anna clean her sweaty face, her face with clean water and soap

She was already cooled, she grabbed his clothes from the chair, she wore a blue blouse, blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a black leather jacket and a blue handbag, she was ready to go, She hugged her sister and mother, she said goodbye to them, then her best friend appears, she is Fleur Delacroix, she had a pink dress and white sneakers, a white sweater, a pink bag and her things, she smiles, Fleur is a tall girl, 5'8 ", is a girl with white skin, her hair is long, wavy honey blond, her eyes are green, she's very pretty, Fleur is slender, she's athletic looking, thin nose, oval shaped face

"We're magnificent, we now let's go, my father take us" Fleur said joyfully, hugging her Anna, they got into the car's Father of Fleur

"Hi Anna, how are you Anna?" Fleur's father called Chris, he says kindly

"Hello Mr. Delacroix, I'm fine, How do you do?" Anna says kindly, she says with joy

Anna and Fleur safety belt around their waist and chest were made, they are safe, Everyone laughs, Anna began to listen to music, Chris was driving the car, Fleur sang aloud, she can not sing, her father laughs quietly, Anna also began to laugh, she has a strong ear

they stopped to eat, Chris pays for the food they were eating ham and cheese sandwiches and blackberry juice, they stopped eating, they went to Paris, there was no traffic, that's good, arrived in Paris at 9 AM, auditions begin at 10:30 AM, Chris took leave of them, they departed from him, he left, there were several boys and girls were in rows, Anne is the last, she was very nervous and anxious, first going for a small concert, the prima donna

The Prima Donna's, Kerry Quinn, she's a tall girl, 5'6 ", long wavy hair and brown with a pink shimmer, brown eyes, white skin, she is very thin, but has a large bust, triangle shaped face, cleft chin, normal nose, Kerry is beautiful, but she is very spoiled, Kerry is heading with security and confidence to the stage, she approaches the microphone, She sings Aria of the Queen of the Night

_**"The vengeance of Hell boils**_  
_**in my heart,**_  
_**Flammet death and despair**_  
_**about me!**_

_**Not through you feel**_  
_**Sarastro pain of death,**_  
_**So you're my daughter**_  
_**nevermore.**_

_**Was violated for ever,**_  
_**was leaving forever.**_  
_**Destroyed be forever**_  
_**All the bonds of nature,**_  
_**If not through you Sarastro**_  
_**becomes pale!**_  
_**Hear, gods of vengeance,**_  
_**hears the mother oath!"** _Kerry is German but can speak the language, she stopped singing, all applaud, to Anna and Fleur do, Kerry bows, she leaves the stage

Time for auditions, Anna sighed, she is very nervous, several aspirants passed, but some not entered the Opera, now is the turn of Fleur, she was dancing tap, she did very well, she could go, it's time for Anna, The Phantom Of The Opera was in his box, he had the mask and clothes of "Don Juan Triumphant", he saw Anna, she was nervous and unsure of herself

"Come dear, you must sing" Madame Giry says seriously

_**"Spend all your time waiting**_  
_**for that second chance,**_  
_**for a break that would make it okay.**_  
_**There's always some reason**_  
_**to feel not good enough,**_  
_**and it's hard, at the end of the day.**_  
_**I need some distraction,**_  
_**oh, beautiful release.**_  
_**memories seep from my veins.**_  
_**Let me be empty,**_  
_**oh, and weightless,**_  
_**and maybe i'll find some peace tonight"**_ Anna was singing, and she finished singing, his voice is very sweet, Soprano Light is the phantom of the opera was very interested in her, just her voice, She sighed in relief, she came to the opera, she is the choir singing

It was about 1 pm, Madame Giry and managers, Elijah Pierce and Ronald, brothers, they organized a party for what they could get to the Opera, Anna was very restless, Erik watched the girl, she played with her hands, she did not know what to do, she was with Fleur, Then comes Kerry

"Hi must be new, I'm Kerry Quinn, Who are you?" Kerry says calmly, she joins them

"Hi, yes we are new, I'm Anna Coleman" Anna says seriously

"Hi I am Felur Delacroix" Fleur says kindly, she smiles

"We will be Friends, and tell us things," Kerry said with joy, despite being spoiled, she is not so bad

They three were together, Kerry is, but she can change, she looked at Anna very seriously, so did she, the three are now friends, Anna was eating snacks, she felt very uncomfortable with this situation, Erik watched at the three girls


	2. The Angel Of Music

A 20 year old girl named Anna Coleman, she is a girl who entered the Opera Garnier, as choir singer, she is a soprano Light, is a shy, sweet, innocent and naive girl, Erik still alive, he felt interested and attracted to her, He began his reign again, and got everyone scared, Anna is scared, but Erik becomes her protector

* * *

Kerry wanted to share the room with Fleur, Anna was alone, Madame Giry appeared, she smiles at Anna, she smiles back to Madame Giry, played Anna neck, it hurt the car ride, she massaged her neck with her hand, she yawned, Anna grabbed her bags, and she followed at Madame Giry

"Good is the only available room as it was closed for too long, what happened that night, today is the anniversary of the fire at the Opera, and people are fearful" Madame Giry says laughing, she says earnestly and left to laugh, she told At Anna

"I know what happened, my great-grandparents they told my great-grandparents, and then my grandparents, my parents and me and my sister," Anna says calmly

Madame Giry nods, was Late at night, Anna went to the bathroom, she put on her pajamas, brushing her teeth, she is now ready to go to sleep, she let her hair, she yawned, she turned off the bathroom light, she left the bathroom, she sat on the edge of the bed, she opened her mouth

_**"Rush, pull me under**_  
_**The world is at my feet and it's no wonder**_  
_**Your eyes speak to me, they tell me be calm**_  
_**They tell me be strong**_  
_**Swimming out so deep, now I can't breathe**_  
_**And it's exactly where I belong**_

_**Cause it feels like the ride of a lifetime**_  
_**And nothing is gonna save us now**_  
_**Let the waves come crashing down**_

_**Cause it feels like I'm right for the first time**_  
_**And every time I take you in**_  
_**I feel my heart skip a beat again**_  
_**I'm drowning in your love**_

_**Love, it's taking over**_  
_**There's no in between to offer me some cover (oh-oh)**_  
_**The tide is coming, I don't know if I can take it**_  
_**I lose my focus, lose my focus**_  
_**With every breath I feel my inhibition breaking**_  
_**I can't control it (no-no-no)**_

_**Cause it feels like the ride of a lifetime**_  
_**And nothing is gonna save us now**_  
_**Let the waves come crashing down**_

_**Cause it feels like I'm right for the first time**_  
_**And every time I take you in**_  
_**I feel my heart skip a beat again**_  
_**I'm drowning in your love " ** _Anna stopped singing, she yawns a little, she heard a noise, Anna warned

"Who's there?" Anna says very scared

She heard a faint and low applause, she was very scared, Anna was sweating, She steeled herself and rose from the bed, and she sought the noise, but it was not it was nothing

"Great voice" Erik's voice says

"Hey thanks, Who is this?" Anna is nervous, she says gratefully, but she becomes frightened

"I am the angel of music" Voice of Erik says quietly

"Angel of Music?" Anna says without understanding, she sighed

"Yes, Dear Anna Coleman, have a voice of angel, but you will need more security" Erik responds calmly, he laughs a little

"Seriously, and How I can improve my voice?" Anna gets very nervous, she asks a question

"I can teach you, be my student" The voice said kindly

Anna nods, she smiles, Erik looked at her behind the mirror, Anna lay in bed, she fell asleep, she sleeps alone in that room, Erik went to his den, he came to his lair, Erik took off his cloak, he began his reign again, things would be different, he had drawings of Christine, were very old drawings, he wept silently, he still loves at Christine, he curses himself

* * *

Anna woke up and went to breakfast, she sat next to Fleur and Kerry, they ate sandwiches and tea, Anna felt strange in this place, a guy looked at Anna, was very handsome, that boy was pale skin, short hair dark brown, blue eyes light which hypnotise anyone, was thin, 5'9 ", is rather high, he looked with much interest at Anna

Anna turns around and looked at the boy, he smiles, she blushes, she feels very nervous, Kerry started laughing like crazy, that cute guy approaches the table, Anna turns to the other hand, she is very nervous, he sat next to them, Kerry was slobber, Erik watched, he hates that guy, that guy is Derek Bauvier

"Hi, I'm Derek Bauvier, tenor star, and who you Your precious" Derek says Anna kindly, and Fleur, he flatters himself, Anna no longer feels nervous, he tells at her

"Hi, I'm Fleur Delacroix, and quiet girl is my friend Anna Coleman" Fleur is presented to him, she says laughing like a lunatic

Derek smiles and left, Anna finished eating and walked, she went to her room, she was very tired that day, she threw the bed, she ached feet, Anna was singing softly

_**"We still do not understand what happened**_  
_**How was that it changed my life**_  
_**No longer is not what I am**_  
_**I even lost identity**_

_**I feel my voice go thorns**_  
_**Pins in the heart by your goodbye**_

_**Nothing like rain drops**_  
_**Among my thoughts**_  
_**Nothing is the same you're not already**_  
_**In my silence " ** _Anna stopped singing, and some applause were heard, she smiles, she sat on her bed

"You're ready for class today?" Voice of Erik says kindly

"Yes Master," Anna says eager, she was very excited

* * *

Anna had her first music class, she went to eat lunch, Now there are trials, the work is "Aida" Kerry is in the role of "Aida", Anna is in the role of High Priestess, Derek is on paper Radames, all were rehearsing, so does Anna, Kerry was singing, in that she was gargling with a strange liquid, Anna was singing a little

That Kerry began to sing, but she came a terrible voice, she was left without a voice, she cried, in that, Madame Giry approaches Anna, Anna turns around and saw Madame Giry, she stared very seriously, Madame Giry opened her mouth

"Anna, You could sing?" Madame Giry says seriously

"Me? Because I think I can yes" Anna says confused, but she took more security and said seriously

Anna sighed, she walked to the office managers along with Madame Giry, then knocks on the door Madame Giry in Ronald that opens the door, they go to the office, Anna feels very nervous, she was very nervous, she was very quiet


	3. The Work, the hero

A 20 year old girl named Anna Coleman, she is a girl who entered the Opera Garnier, as choir singer, she is a soprano Light, is a shy, sweet, innocent and naive girl, Erik still alive, he felt interested and attracted to her, He began his reign again, and got everyone scared, Anna is scared, but Erik becomes her protector


End file.
